Lunch
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Modern AU. Valka is growing suspicious that her husband forgets his lunch on purpose, just so she has to take it to him. Stalka Stoick/Valka
1. Chapter 1

**Someone, somewhere asked for this. I forget who. I'm not guaranteeing anything, because I've never written Stoick in _any_ smut before. I'm not totally sure anybody has. But let's see what happens... **

-HTTYD-

"Uh-oh."

Valka looked up from her manuscript, spotted her son holding something he had just retrieved from the fridge.

"What is it son?"

"Dad forgot his lunch. I don't know why I bother making it for him if he isn't gonna take it. Ah well, guess I can drop it off on my way to Astrid's."

Looking down at her work and weighing it up against visiting her husband, Valka held out a hand.

"I'll take it. This isn't urgent."

"Are you sure?"

"I know full well that your fathers office is not on the route to Astrid's. I could do with some fresh air anyway."

Hiccup brought the box to her, leant down and kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks mom. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Give Astrid my love."

He smiled, shouldering his overnight bag to take to his girlfriends house.

"I will."

With that, her son headed out to visit his good lady. Astrid was a lovely girl, and made her son very happy. Valka could want for little more in a girl for her boy. Rising from the table, she checked her reflection and opted to change her top and wash her face, both stained with ink, before she ventured out to see her husband.

It was a nice day out; the sunshine felt lovely and stretching her legs was definitely needed. Valka did not do well cooped up, prone to fits of cabin fever that made her a little crazy. At least, that was what her husband told her. Valka didn't think she was really _that_ bad.

The office was a bit of a walk, but it seemed silly to waste the gorgeous weather and Valka enjoyed walking anyway. A pleasant stroll later, she was outside the office her husband worked in.

"Valka? Something wrong?"

Lifting the flap on her satchel bag, Valka lifted the lunchbox out to show the secretary.

"Stoick forgot his food."

"Ah. He's working in the back room today while the window in his office is repaired. Head on through."

Taking the directions, Valka headed through hallways until she reached a door she could hear Stoick's voice on the other side of. Tapping the door gently, she got a rather curt "come in!" as invitation, edged round the door slowly. Stoick's face softened when he saw her though, quickly finishing the call.

"Not that ye aren't a vision, but to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You forgot your lunch my dear."

Stoick accepted the box from his wife, using his free hand to circle her slim wrist and gently pull her closer. Her entire hand fit within his palm alone, but she rather liked how he could encircle her. They embraced, a bristly kiss brushed across her cheek before finding her lips. She'd always felt a little gangly standing at over six foot, towering above many other people both male and female. Then she met Stoick, who was pushing seven foot and dwarfed her comfortably.

"Thanks love."

"It was no trouble. The weather is lovely and, well, I rather like seeing you."

He smiled, years of marriage leaving Valka an expert at interpreting every facial expression even behind his bountiful beard. Even through his business shirt, Valka could feel his radiating body heat and soaked it up like a purring cat in sunshine, strongly considering curling up in his lap and distracting him from office work. Exactly like a cat.

Maybe she'd been spending too long with her ginger tom, Cloudjumper.

Stoick nuzzled her neck, tearing giggles from her throat and demonstrating his ability to make her feel like a silly schoolgirl despite nearly two decades of marriage. She squirmed at the ticklish sensation, fruitlessly pushing at his shoulders with no real intention to move him. Her lack of conviction seemed to show.

"Behave, I only came to bring you your lunch."

"That's what ye always say."

Valka felt the flush spreading across her chest, knowing it would spread upwards to cover her neck and cheeks. Stoick was eyeing her expectantly, certain as could be that every other time Valka had brought him his forgotten lunch, she hadn't left the office again less than flustered and hot under the collar. Usually considerably less composed than she had gone in.

In fact, Valka suspected he forgot his lunch regularly on purpose. Not that either parent would tell their son, his frustration at forgotten food preferable to his distress at the idea his parents still had a sex life.

"Thought ye were leaving."

"You know I'm not."

Stoick chuckled, the sound low and hearty in his broad chest as he boosted Valka up on to his desk, cursing that it wasn't _his_ desk almost immediately. It was lower, less sturdy than Stoick's custom desk designed for his height and bulk, and this imposter was just not the right height for their intentions. It didn't stop him unbuttoning her shirt, stroking thick fingers over her skin and raising goosebumps as she shivered, tipped her head back so he could kiss her again.

"You're as beautiful as the day I met you."

She felt warmed by his affection, though a totally different heat made itself known when she _felt_ him, hot and hard and straining against his work trousers. Valka reached for the fastening, intending to release him from the strict confines with eager hands as Stoick slipped the fabric of her shirt down off her shoulders, baring her as it fell to her bent elbows.

The first button was already loose when the door knocked, both turning scared faces toward the offending wood.

"Mr Haddock?"

-HTTYD-

 **I'm too tired to finish this tonight so l figured I could upload this little tidbit and see if anyone is even interested in reading this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't really expecting _any_ interest for this, and am pleasantly surprised.**

 **ShipMistress - I uh, I don't really know what to suggest there! Haha**

-HTTYD-

"Mr Haddock? I'm just heading out for my lunch, the phone is on call redirect!"

The door remained closed and Valka relaxed as footsteps headed away from them, telling that she wouldn't be caught in the act of... distracting her husband from work. As the faint panic drained away, Valka found herself chuckling.

"That was close."

"Not as close as when ye hid under the desk."

Valka's cheeks flushed at the reminder, shirt loose and skirt rumpled as she crouched under the desk while someone dropped documents off to Stoick. Granted, it had taken her quite a while to come back _out_ from under the desk afterwards...

The scratch of his scruff against her throat was one of those things Valka had found uncomfortable years ago, but now couldn't imagine his kisses without as Stoick buried his face in her neck, a distinctive chuckle when he found the fastening of her bra resided on the front. Almost as though she had prepared with something he could open easily.

His hand splayed across a soft breast, hers resuming their work at his trousers until the fastening came loose and Valka could reach his erection. He grunted at the touch, a solid thrust into her grip as he bucked when she slid his boxers down out of the way. Stoick never seemed to tire of her, visibly as attracted to her as he had been when they first met. She felt the same, though he'd certainly changed more than she had since then, with his continued growth and long beard, Valka still adored him.

The low desk meant Valka could stroke his cock with relative ease and no awkward angles, but when Stoick reached for her skirt their height problem became clear.

"Think you'll have to turn around love."

Despite herself, Valka shivered as he said it. If anyone walked in as he guided her to lean forward against the desk, they'd find her shamelessly exposed and have no doubts of _exactly_ what Stoick was doing to her. It was probably a little worrying that that fact only aroused her further. Her underwear came down with ease, comfortable cotton reaching the ground and Valka gasped as fingers stroked her, Stoick coaxing more wetness to ease his own way later. His free hand smoothed over her hair, brushing across her neck to push her braid aside and kiss the top of her spine.

"Quiet now, someone might hear you."

She shivered again, biting her lip to try and stay quiet as Stoick rucked up her skirt. The material had fallen to her knees, looked demure and unassuming when she dressed that morning. Now it was bunched up over her backside, rustling fabric as Stoick made himself comfortable behind her. Then his hands settled, one on her waist and the other on her shoulder as he pressed against her, first pressure leaving her breathless.

 _Oh,_ Valka had forgotten how he felt bigger like this, the angle creating pressure against every sensitive inch of her until his heavy stomach came to rest flush to her back. Panting already, Stoick reached to cradle her against his chest, his hands roving over her front and Valka undulated gently, moaning softly as he toyed with a peaked nipple, squeezed a yielding breast. When he knew she was relaxed enough, Stoick placed a hand between her shoulderblades, bending Valka forward to make it easier for him to thrust.

"Back up a little?"

Stoick complied, allowing Valka to take a step back and bend further forward. When he moved again, her body trembled with the pleasure as he hit _just_ the right spot with the new angle. Bracing her hands on the desk, Valka pushed probably-important-documents aside for better purchase and Stoick actually chuckled as they hit the floor, wrapping a large hand around her hips as he thrust leisurely, taking his time to take her apart.

Valka rocked her hips in time with his, pushing back to chase the exquisite sensations and try to encourage him faster. Stoick would not be tempted, determined to have her as tightly wound as possible, to pull the needy, primal creature from Valka until she was ready to burn. He slid back and forth with almost embarrassing ease as Valka was so wet, so desperate for more.

"S-Stoick!"

"Hmm?"

He _knew_ what he was doing, acting surprisingly unaffected despite the fact Valka could feel his cock twitching inside her, knew he wanted as badly as she.

"Don't tease me."

"What's wrong love?"

Valka growled, felt his hand tighten on her hip in response. He was so _strong,_ could hurt her so easily but his hands were only ever responsible for her pleasure, not her pain. Except right now, when he was tormenting her so and Valka wanted to curse him for the unfairness. Taking a deep breath, she braced herself and went for a failsafe.

"Fuck me!"

The reaction was near-instantaneous; Stoick knew she wasn't kidding and denied her no longer. Valka bit her lip so hard she tasted blood, trying not to cry out and alert the entire building to what was happening as he picked up speed, thrust harder and physically moved her hands on the desk with his force. Her knees shook at the spring coiled tight, heat a molten weight burning in her gut as Stoick held her tighter.

She could tell that he was talking, but he could be saying anything as Valka failed to hear over the blood pounding through her body. Stoick shuddered behind her, hips stuttering and Valka whimpered as he spilled, frustrated by his stopping. He was usually quite slow to soften, ignoring what she expected was hypersensitive sensations as he kept thrusting into her tense, needy body.

Valka was struggling to stay quiet, and when Stoick's fingers slid around a sweat-damp thigh to press against her clit, she completely failed to stay silent and moaned aloud, praying that nobody heard and spontaneously not caring a jot as she shook and shuddered with lightning through her every nerve. Her hands curled into fists, papers crumpled within the white-knuckle grip.

When the rush to Valhalla and back began to leave her, Valka went limp and only Stoick's hands on her waist kept her from slumping to the desk completely. She whined a little petulantly when he pulled out, leant back against a broad chest and felt heavy arms pull her closer. Turning slowly in his hold, Valka embraced her husband properly and rested there for a moment before feeling capable of tidying herself up a bit.

She'd need to pop to the bathroom, but at least her clothes were back where they were when she entered the room. Checking her bra fastening was back where it started, Valka buttoned her shirt and straightened her skirt back out. All the hand-smoothing in the world wouldn't change that it was still a little rumpled from being bunched up and crushed between their bodies.

"Well... thanks for bringing me lunch m'dear."

Stoick chuckled, having had much less to do to look presentable again. Although the slightly doe-eyed look might have been a little bit of a giveaway. Brushing stray hairs off her face, Valka kissed him goodbye and tried to escape with a little bit of dignity intact. When she went to the bathroom, the secretary wasn't back. Unfortunately, when she exited said bathroom, the desk was filled once again.

"Oh. Didn't realise you were still here Valka. Lunch date?"

Trying not to blush, Valka smiled warmly and edged toward the door in hopes her mussed appearance would go unnoticed.

"Something like that. I better get going."

Getting back out into the sunny weather, Valka headed home with an unmistakable smile on her face. Even if they had almost gotten caught... actually, she ought to admit to herself she'd enjoyed the thrill just a tiny bit.

Valka returned to her work, somewhat glad Hiccup was away so he couldn't ask what had taken her so long. Stoick was in an exceptionally good mood when he got back from work, tactile and affectionate with her... until they got to bed that night. Then he was considerably more amorous. He really did make her still feel like a young woman.

Humming to herself as she worked a few days later, Hiccup groaned and Valka turned to look at what his problem was. He had a distinctive box in his hand.

"Dad forgot his lunch _again."_

Oh, Stoick was in _so_ much trouble. Schooling her face into a smile, Valka reached for the lunchbox.

"Not to worry son, I'll drop it off."

-HTTYD-

 **This was really hard to write so if it sucks I'm sorry, I must be a deviant only capable of more deviant pairings.**


End file.
